Luna Maldita
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Cuando Serenity nació la alegría reinaba en la Luna, pero Neherenia llena de envidia le dio una maldición. Moriría sin asumir el trono y el Milenio de Plata desaparecería. Convirtiendo la luna, en una Luna Maldita donde sólo un amor eterno la podrá liberar.
1. Prólogo

_Bien, sí seguro se preguntaran ¿No debería continuar los otros fics? Pero, la inspiración no llega jajaja pero se me ocurrió este pequeño fic de los principes en el antiguo Milenio de Plata. Este fic esta pensado completo, y tomará cosas de mi cerebro, otras pocas del manga y del anime! Y será terminado este mes, no pienso alargarlo mucho. Sólo lo usaré para liberar mi mente de ideas para poder continuar «conquistame» y las «guardianas»_

_Les aclaro el tema de que tiene cosas tomadas del manga y del anime pa q no me digan "Oh, pero esto ya lo leí" ó "Para eso leo el manga de nuevo" xD Van advertidas jajajja  
_

_Espero que este como los otros fics, sean de su agrado. Chaito!_

* * *

**Luna Maldita  
**

** ~sólo un amor eterno la podra liberar~**

**::·Prólogo·::**

* * *

El majestuoso Milenio de Plata brillaba en todo su esplendor cuidando y protegiendo de cada planeta. Su reina, la diosa de la luna, vivía en paz y armonía acompañada de su pequeña hija, la princesa Serenity.

Una gran reunión se llevaba a cabo en palacio para festejar el nacimiento de la princesa. Todo mundo acudió, incluso los herederos de los planetas del sistema solar, las cinco princesas de los planetas "inners" prometieron su lealtad para la protección de la pequeña Serenity, mientras que las otras cuatro princesas "outers" -desde su puesto-, enviaron sus felicitaciones. En representación de la tierra, mandaron al único hombre soberano de un planeta, al príncipe Endymion.

Entre saludos y felicitaciones una voz retumbó en todo el castillo lunar.

«Yo también, la felicito. El evento más grande de la luna, ¿y se olvidaron de mí?»

Las pequeñas sailors se pusieron en posición para defender a su princesa, ante aquella voz que ensombreció toda la fiesta.

—Contaminas nuestro sagrado palacio —gritó la pequeña venus—, ¿Quién eres?

—Yo también vivo aquí —respondió la sombra dejando ver sus ojos—, vengo de lo más profundo de la luna.

—¡Está mintiendo! —aseguró Júpiter—. ¡Tú no vives aquí!

—¿No eres tú la que está invadiendo la luna? —preguntó Mars.

La reina entregó a su pequeña hija a la líder de las guardianas –Sailor Venus- y se encaminó al espejo decidida, la otra mujer se dejo ver en el cristal.

—Sí vienes en son de paz, voy a darte la bienvenida. Pero, no puedo permitir que traigas oscuridad y maldad.

—No seas tonta —respondió la mujer encerrada en el espejo—, también has venido de otra galaxia, compartimos el mismo origen. La luz necesita de oscuridad, reina, necesitas oscuridad. Deja que tome tu mano —extendió la mano hacia la soberana del milenio de plata—. ¡Dale la bienvenida a la oscuridad!

—¡Maldito monstruo! —exclamó Júpiter lanzando un ataque—, ¡desaparece de una vez!

—Con la Luz viene la oscuridad… y la oscuridad llama a la luz…

—Como la oscuridad llama a la luz… —comentó la reina toman su cetro lunar—. Entonces, yo te sellaré, en la oscuridad por siempre.

La mujer de cabellos plateados atrajó a la mujer del espejo hasta el cristal de plata y luego lo regresó hacia el espejo.

—Este es un regalo de mi parte —gritó antes de meterse completamente en el espejo—. ¡Toma un hermoso hechizo! —la mujer de larga cabellera oscura, lanzó una energía negra que rodeó a la pequeña princesa—. Este reino dejará de existir, la princesa morirá antes de subir al trono. ¡Este es mi regalo para ti!

Ante aquellas palabras, la reina se acercó a su bebé y la estrechó entre sus brazos cayendo arrodillada al suelo. Las cuatro pequeñas sailors se miraron entre sí y afirmaron con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe majestad —Venus le hizo una reverencia cerrando los ojos—, nosotras protegeremos a la princesa para que la maldición de esa sombra no haga efecto…

—Neherenia —susurró entre sollozos la reina—, Neherenia es la sombra de la luna, es mi hermana.

—¿Su hermana? —exclamaron sorprendidas las niñas.

—Fuimos creadas para mantener el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad… pero ella se vio envuelta en la soberbia y la envidia… Por eso tuve que encerrarla en el espejo hace un par de años atrás.

—Majestad —susurraron.

—Por el poder del cristal de plata que me han otorgado —la mujer de cabellos plateados besó la frente de su hija—, voy a asegurarme de que mi hija no pasé por nada peligroso. Tendrá todo lo que quiera en el palacio y —las miró—, ustedes me van a ayudar a ello.

—¡Si!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Pasaron unos tranquilos quince años de paz y tranquilidad en el reino de la luna. Las Sailors se encargaban de enseñarle a su princesa las cosas básicas de su cargo. Mercury, la educó en conocimientos. Mars, en espiritualidad. Júpiter en defensa. Y Venus en los sentimientos hacia los seres vivos.

La princesa Serenity se convirtió en una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos dorados y ojos tan azules como el planeta que día tras día contemplaba en silencio. Había oído por Mercury, sobre el pasto, la brisa, el calor, entre otras cosas y se moría de ganas de conocerlo, de sentirlo… de vivirlo en persona y no a través de los libros.

—Oh planeta azul que veo a través de mi ventana —susurró la rubia de coletas apoyada en el balcón—, quisiera tanto poder ir aunque sea una vez a aquel planeta. La curiosidad que me invade día a día se está haciendo imposible de soportar…

«Princesa»

Una voz a sus espaldas la hace virar, ahí en la puerta del balcón, una mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada tierna la espera. Es Luna, su consejera.

—Princesa, el baile de máscaras está por comenzar —extendiéndole entre sus manos, un lindo antifaz—, es hora de bajar.

—Enseguida bajo —le dijo amablemente cerrando sus ojos azules. La mujer giró adaptando la forma de una linda gata negra y salió del cuerto. Una vez sola, se echó una mirada por última vez al espejo. Su vestido de blanco marfil parece de ensueño. Mangas largas, con los puños bordados en dorados, el busto ajustado -también bordado en dorado- donde nace la falda larga acampanada hasta el suelo. Es su primera vez con ese tipo de vestidos, giró sobre sus pies, con cuidado para no caerse, y sonrió. Ese vestido era tan cual lo imaginó. Tomó el antifaz que Luna le había entregado y se lo colocó. Una última mirada en el espejo y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, dejando entrar en la silenciosa habitación un poco de la música de la orquesta del salón. Aspiró profundo y se encaminó a la fiesta.

Mas una sombra apareció en su espejo, unos par de ojos, tres lunas y una sonrisa endemoniada.

—Yo estaré aquí encerrada por toda la eternidad, pero mi regalo estimada Serenity, pronto será una realidad. La pequeña princesa de cabellos dorados… dejara de existir y con ella, el milenio de Plata.


	2. I : Encuentro

**Bien, aquí estamos, como les dije este fic tiene un poco de todo, pero esta parte la invente yo xD No la saque del manga. Espero que les agrade.  
**

* * *

**Luna Maldita**

**I**

**"El encuentro"**

* * *

Estaba completamente agotada, entró a su habitación y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el suave colchón de la cama. Era la quinta fiesta en los últimos dos meses; la reina se había empecinado en enseñarle los modales adecuados en las fiestas para prepararla antes de su celebración de cumpleaños.

Con un ágil movimiento desprendió las zapatillas de cristal de sus pies y los elevó en el aire.

—Cansa portarse tan bien —susurró para si misma, se levantó y se acercó al balcón—, ¿Por qué no viene nadie de la tierra al palacio? Tanto que deseo conocer a alguien de aquel planeta que pueda guiarme hasta él… —el brillante planeta azul lucía imponente desde su lugar—. Deseo.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

La celebración de los dieciséis años de la princesa iba tomando cada vez más forma. Los adornos del palacio lunar, la recolección de flores, y la comida estaba supervisado por Luna y Artemis –otro consejero real-.

Serenity se paseaba por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, ideando como poder hacer su deseo realidad.

—¡Princesa! —exclamó Venus al encontrarla—, la hemos estado buscando para sus lecciones de Ikebana.

—¿Ikebana? —susurró con infelicidad—, ¿no podemos hacer algo más divertido? ¡Quiero aventuras Venus! Mi madre me tiene prácticamente encerrada dentro del palacio.

—Lo siento Princesa —le hizo una reverencia—, le juro que es por su bien. Tenemos que protegerla hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años.

—¿Y por qué? ¿De quien? —preguntó desesperada.

—De verdad lo siento —volvió a reverenciarla—, no puedo darle esa información por el momento.

—¡Entonces déjame sola! —le ordenó girándose hacia la derecha—, quiero estar sola, luego iré con la señorita Ikebana.

—De acuerdo —respondió con voz quebrada, Venus y la princesa eran amigas íntimas, más que guardiana-protegida. Por un lado la entendía, su madre había ido dos veces a la tierra en esos años y nunca la quiso llevar, sabiendo con certeza del sueño de la princesa. Pero no podía hacer nada, su vida estaba antes que su amistad.

Ni bien la guardiana se retiró, Serenity volvió su mirada al planeta azul que se veía desde el corredor.

—Yo sentiré la brisa en el rostro, caminaré descalza por el húmedo césped y me bañaré en el mar… Eso son mis deseos y los haré realidad.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

La Luna estaba llena de invitados para festejar a la princesa del Milenio de Plata, Serenity lucía por primera vez su traje de princesa: Mangas cortas y circulares en ambos hombros, el escote adornado con círculos bordados en oro y el vestido largo de color marfil. Siempre había admirado el traje de su madre, y tener el propio la puso muy feliz.

Se miraba al espejo con parte de la falda entre las manos, para ayudarse a dar vuelta, el lazo de la espalda le daba la sensación de poseer alas de hada. Sonrió, se veía genial.

Su presentación era un hecho, esa noche iba a ser presentada ante todo el mundo como la futura soberana de la Luna, salió de su habitación camino a las escaleras que daban al gran salón esperando poder conocer a alguien que hiciera capaz de cumplir su sueño. Un día pedía, menos de un día terrestres para poder cumplir su sueño y luego, volver a cumplir su vida aburrida y monótona en la luna.

Desde el descanso de las escaleras dio una mirada panorámica al lugar, la misma gente de siempre, los mismos gestos, saludos… nada nuevo… o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio en una esquina a un hombre vestido de azul con un antifaz blanco cubriendo su mirada.

—¿Será que hoy si la tierra mandó a alguien? —se acomodó el antifaz de plumas blanco y se abrió paso hasta él, su curiosidad y sus ansias aumentaban conforme daba los pasos en dirección al hombre—. Disculpe —le dijo cuando se paró frente a él—, es usted de la tierra.

—Efectivamente —respondió el hombre de cabellos oscuros, el tono de su voz la inquietó, pero no supo descifrar el por qué.

—Hasta que conozco a alguien de aquel hermoso planeta.

—Gracias por las palabras princesa —le hizo un gesto de reverencia con la cabeza—, es un cumplido viniendo de vuestros labios.

—Lo noto aburrido —dijo con algo de pena.

—No estoy acostumbrado a las fiestas, pero me han obligado a venir por vuestro cumpleaños —le extendió la mano—. ¿Me haría el honor de compartir esta pieza musical conmigo?

—Claro —dijo aceptando la mano de aquel desconocido. Algo la inquietaba cada vez más, tenía tan cerca la forma de llegar a la tierra que se empezó a sentir cohibida.

—¿La incomodo? —preguntó cuando colocó la mano en la cintura femenina—. Podemos dejar el baile para otra ocasión…

—¡No! —exclamó casi asustándolo, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad—, no se preocupe.

Bailaron sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, hasta que la Reina necesitó de su presencia delante de los tronos, con una reverencia se alejó del misterioso terrestre hacia su madre.

—¡Hoy es un gran día para el Milenio de Plata! —la Reina tomó con ambas manos, las de su hija—. Mi hija, la princesa Serenity se convierte a partir de hoy en la princesa legal del trono de la Luna, la próxima soberana de este palacio y del universo.

El salón estalló en aplausos, mientras la reina sentaba a su hija en el trono.

—Hija mía —Luna se acercó con un estuche del que la reina, tomó una tierra de plata—. Esta es la tiara lunar, símbolo de tu condición de princesa lunar.

—Gracias madre —agradeció la muchacha mientras la fiesta continuaba. Cuando pudo distraer a sus guardianas, volvió a la pista de baile para tratar de encontrar a su caballero misterioso pero ya no lo encontró.

Gruñendo salió hacia el balcón y lo vió salir del palacio.

—¡No te vas a ir! —se dijo a si misma, apurando sus pasos hacia la salida. Conocía tan bien los pasadizos que rápidamente se vio frente al galante terrestre.

"¡Que guapo!" —pensó la princesa al verlo sin el antifaz, el hombre tenía los ojos del mismo color de su planeta, se sintió atraída hacía él como lo hacía cuando miraba la Tierra desde su balcón.

—¿Disculpe? —el hombre la regresó a la realidad con aquella palabra, se veía bastante incomodo y quería irse.

—¿Regresa a su planeta?

—Así es —le hizo una reverencia—, he visto vuestra coronación, es hora de marcharme.

—¡Quiero ir con usted! —soltó sin pensarlo, haciendo que el hombre detuviera su marcha.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó volteando un poco.

—¡Quiero ir con usted, a la tierra!

—Me temo que eso es imposible —sentenció con voz autoritaria—. Usted no puede ir a mi planeta, está prohibido.

—¡Ja! —exclamó sarcásticamente—, ¿se olvida con quién está hablando? —tomó parte de su vestido entre sus manos y adelantó unos pasos hacia él con prepotencia—. Soy la princesa Serenity, usted me debe lealtad.

—Ni tanta —respondió con una sonrisa—. Usted no tiene ni idea con quién está hablando.

—Estoy hablando con un simple mortal que no es capaz de hacerle caso a su diosa.

—Discúlpeme la vida, princesa Serenity, o debería llamarla "Diosa Selene" —hizo una reverencia exagerada—, pero yo, el príncipe Endymion, no tengo intensiones de desobedecer las ordenes de la Reina madre. Quédese aquí.

Sin decir más nada, giró sobre sus pies y se alejó de la princesa.

—¿Príncipe Endymion? —se dijo a si misma sorprendida—, ese sujeto es el soberano de la tierra —lo vio alejarse entre acongojada y sorprendida—. ¡Conocí al príncipe de la tierra! —exclamó con alegría y lejos de seguir las palabras del hombre, lo siguió a una distancia prudente.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la suave brisa le pegaba en la cara y mecía sus largas coletas en ella. Respiraba un aire aromatizado por las flores, olía a rosas por todo el lugar. Giró sobre sus propios pies para armarse el panorama completo de lo que veía. ¡Estaba en la tierra!

—¿Quién esta ahí? —gritó una voz a sus espaldas, viró hacia la voz y se encontró con la punta de una afilada espada frente a sus narices. Con titubeo, elevó su mirada de la filosa espada hacia el hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos grises.

—¡Lo siento! —pidió espantada soltando un quejido. El hombre no bajó la espada pero su mirada pasó de una peligrosa a una que parecía un escáner—. Soy Serenity del reino Lunar —se presentó levantando las manos en son de paz.

—¡Conque me siguió! —una voz retumbó a sus espaldas, volteó su mirada un poco y se encontró con el mismo caballero de la luna, pero esta vez vestía una armadura azul, una capa roja y espada—. Creí decirle que no quería problemas con la Reina —su voz la intimidó, se acercó hasta ella, haciéndole un gesto al otro hombre para que bajara el arma—. Tranquilo Kunzite, dice la verdad, es la princesa de la luna.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —le preguntó a su príncipe.

—No lo sé —se quedó observándola un momento, sus ojos azules emitían una cálida energía que no sabía explicar, sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo a su general—. Por favor, lleva a la princesa a la luna. Dile a la Reina que no fue mi intensión permitir que ella me siguiera.

—De acuerdo mi señor —le hizo una reverencia con el brazo en su estomago—, enseguida. Sígame princesa… —con el brazo le indicó el camino, pero ella tenía pegada su mirada en la del príncipe.

Endymion cortó la conexión visual mirando hacia otro lado y Serenity tras suspirar siguió el camino indicado por Kunzite.

Sin dudas, ese día no lo iba a olvidar ninguno de los dos.


	3. II: Conociendote

_Bien, aquí les tengo otro capitulo de este fic xD Les dije que iba a sacarlo rápidoporque esta todo planeado y tomado muchas cosas del manga!_

_Bueno mis niños,_ les dejo con el capítulo 2

* * *

**Luna Maldita  
**

** ~sólo un amor eterno la podra liberar~**

**::·II·::**

**"Conociendote"  
**

* * *

—¡Princesa! —gritaron las cuatro guardianas cuando la vieron llegar cabizbaja seguida de cerca por un alto hombre de cabellos blancos—. ¿Dónde se había metido?

—Su princesa —informó Kunzite—, estaba en nuestra Terra —le hizo una sutil reverencia—. Soy Kunzite, comandante del príncipe Endymion, y me han pedido escoltarla hasta la seguridad de su hogar.

—Gracias —agradeció Venus dedicándole una mirada furtiva a su princesa.

—No me lo agradezcan. Mejor —giró sobre sus pies con un movimiento de su capa—, cuiden a su princesa. Mi príncipe esta muy ocupado como para jugar al niñero con ella.

Con aquella frase el hombre desapareció.

—¡Arg! —gruñó la princesa—. ¿Todos los hombres terrestres son así de insoportables? —protestó con las manos en la cadera—. Ese príncipe es bastante engreído.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó molesta Mars—. ¿Cómo se desaparece así de su fiesta?

—¿No piensa en lo que la reina pueda sentir? —comentó Mercury

—Ya no la regañen mas —pidió Júpiter—, mejor regresemos a la fiesta.

Ni bien la fiesta se terminó, Serenity corrió a esconderse en su habitación, había estado por unos pequeños minutos en la tierra y lejos de saciar sus ansias por aquel planeta solo empeoraron… quería volver a ir y lo haría sin dudas. Además, ahora sabía como llegar.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, se levantó hacia el balcón a contemplar el majestuoso planeta azul.

—Volveré —se dijo a si misma—. Volveré a la tierra.

La semana pasó y para sorpresa de todos, la princesa se mostró entusiasta en todas sus clases, organizó perfectamente sus horarios y lo cumplía fielmente. Todas creyeron que los dieciséis años la habían hecho madurar, pero estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

Con los horarios fijados le fue muy fácil encontrar dos horas libres para poder ir a la tierra, respirar su aire puro, recorrer un poco y volver sin ser notada por nadie –ni siquiera por él-. Lo había visto tres veces en sus escapadas y siempre lo veía a escondidas. Era una persona impresionante con forme pasaba los días. Siempre preocupado de su gente, con una sonrisa en sus labios…

—Es tan guapo —susurró cayendo sobre el colchón—. ¿Por qué me sentiré así? —se preguntó tomando una almohada entre sus brazos—. Endymion, ¿por qué a mi me trató tan fríamente? Cuando con la gente parece amable… y tan caballero… —con un suspiro se levantó y salió hacia el balcón, apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla y dejó caer la cabeza sobre ellos—. Me gustaría conocerte mejor… al igual que a tu planeta…

—¡Princesa! —exclamó Luna entrando al balcón—. ¡Sé muy bien lo que está haciendo!

—Yo… —su rostro se ruborizó por completo, sería que su consejera la había descubierto—, Luna…

—¿Qué ocultas? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios—. Sabes que puedo convertirme en gato y seguirte a todos lados, ¿verdad?

—¡Me espiaste! —acusó sorprendida.

—Sí, te seguí hasta la tierra —contó acomodando sus larga cabellera negra—. Es bonita…

—¿Verdad que sí? —soltó emocionada—. El aire, las flores, el ruido del mar…

—Ah… ¡Te descubrí! —gritó la mujer dando un aplauso—. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Eh? —confundida miró a la mujer—. Realmente, ¿no me seguiste?

—No, solo tenía mis dudas, gracias por confirmarlo.

—¡Luna! —gritó cayendo de rodillas para tomar la falda de su consejera—. No le digas a nadie por favor, prometo ser cuidadosa, de que nadie se dé cuenta…

—Pero es peligroso…

—Lo sé…

—Prométeme que no volverás a ir…

—No quiero mentirte —respondió entre suspiros—, por más que te lo prometa, no es seguro.

—Ten cuidado Serenity —se agachó para poder levantarla—, no sabemos que peligros haya afuera de la cápsula de protección que rodea el palacio.

—Estaré bien, eso si puedo prometerlo.

Sin que nadie más se enterara, siguió sus visitas a la tierra, comió la comida de la tierra tan emocionada. Que no se dio cuenta que quedo a simple vista de Endymion. Cuando creyó ser vista, una mujer pelirroja detrás de él, lo llamó salvándose así del castigo de sus ojos azules.

—Mi príncipe —la mujer le hizo una pequeña reverencia—, necesitamos de su punto de vista en la costanera. El mar ha estado algo inestable.

—Guíame —le pidió y se fue tras ella, Serenity vio la escena y apretó inconscientemente los puños.

"¿_Quien será esa_?" —se preguntó y guiada por su curiosidad nata, salió tras los dos terrestres.

—Beryl —dijo con voz autoritaria—, espero que esta no sea otras de tus tetras. Ya te dije que no voy a tomar nada de esas infusiones que tú haces.

—No mi príncipe —respondió sin mirarlo pero con una clara sonrisa en los labios—, yo nunca me atrevería a usar mi magia en usted.

—Espero que eso sea cierto —con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada la siguió hasta la costanera. Corroborando las palabras de la mujer—. Esta demasiado alborotado —exclamó mirando las olas azotar con fuerza.

—Creo que hay que hablar con la Diosa Selene —le sugirió—, puede que este ejerciendo mucha presión sobre el planeta, no me explico otra forma.

—O tal vez —se quedo pensante, sin decir nada más, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retira—. Tal vez ella este en la tierra.

—¿Ella? —preguntó la mujer que no se había alejado—. A quién… —se tropezó y fue a parar a los brazos del soberano de la tierra—, gracias…

—Debes tener —la miró fijamente—, más cuidado con tus pasos…

La escena era vista a lo lejos por la princesa, no entendía que pasaba pero sentía una burbujeante sensación naciendo en la boca de su estómago. Apretó con rabia los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron más blancos de lo que reflejaba su piel de porcelana. Frunció su ceño tanto como le dolió, ¿acaso ellos iban a besarse?

No quería presenciar eso, no quería verlo. De sus labios rosados se escapó un grito y salió huyendo a toda prisa como el mar azotaba con más fuerza en las costas.

—¡Si sigue así habrá una inundación! —gritó el príncipe separándose de la joven—. ¡Da el aviso! Debemos estar preparados…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Serenity llegó con la mirada baja y los hombros caídos, nunca había sentido tantos sentimientos frustrantes como en ese momento. Quería marcar a ese hombre como su propiedad, pero no sabía ¿por qué?

—¡Reina! —Artemis, el consejero de cabello blanco pasó corriendo por al lado de la princesa casi sin notarla, ella ante la sorpresa decidió seguirlo.

—¿Qué sucede, Artemis?

—¡Las mareas en la Tierra se han enloquecido! —exclamó con preocupación—. El agua está inundándolo todo.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? —sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente a su hija que ingresaba a la sala con cara de espanto—. Serenity, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

—¡Mamá! —se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a sus pies para abrazarla—. Lo siento, yo sólo quería ir a la tierra visitarla… no quería que esto pasara…

—La Luna contrala las mareas en la tierra, si nos acercamos mucho se genera una interacción cercana y peligrosa —la reina se agachó hasta su hija—. Cómo esto ha sido causa tuya, será tu primera misión como Princesa que eres de la Luna. Llama a las guardianas, y de manera calmada, baja a la tierra y ayuden. Y después, le pedirás disculpas a Endymion.

—De… de acuerdo —le respondió levantándose algo dubitativa, no sabía si se atrevería a mirar a aquel hombre a los ojos sin dejar que las emociones que la invadían la dominaran.

Salió hasta las habitaciones de sus guardianas y las reunió a todas.

—¡Vamos a la tierra! —les dijo con emoción.

—¿Acaso es una broma? —la rubia de larga cabellera se acercó a la princesa que negó con la cabeza—. ¿La reina lo sabe?

—Ella me mandó Venus —sonrió—. Debemos ayudar —la princesa levantó su mano y se transformó en una Sailor al igual que sus guardianas—. ¡Vamos!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó Kunzite a las cinco mujeres, quienes estaban rodeadas por cuatro hombres a punta de espadas.

—Se nos han enviado a ayudar en las inundaciones terrestres —informó Venus con voz autoritaria—. Así que bajen sus armas.

—¿Príncipe? —el hombre de ojos grises, buscó la presencia del soberano para ver los pasos a seguir.

—¿Qué sucede? —apareció con su traje azul sin botas y sin capa provocando en la princesa un suspiró involuntario.

—Las mujeres dicen venir de la luna a ayudar —informó un hombre rubio de cabello corto.

—Perfecto —dijo—, hace falta ayuda así que no hay que despreciar cinco pares de manos.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?, príncipe. —pregunto Venus por todas.

—A ver, dividámonos. —miró a Serenity—. ¿Puedo ordenarles a tus guardianas? —ésta cohibida le afirmó con la cabeza y luego éste miró al joven de cabello rubio —Jadeite, ve con Mars y revisa al región Oriente.

—Si —cruzó el brazo derecho por su estómago y lo reverenció—, enseguida —se dirigió a la morocha —, acompáñeme.

—Bien —Mars se fue con él.

—Nephrite —miró al castaño de cabello largo y ojos verdes—. Ve con Júpiter a la región americana.

—Como ordene —esperó que la mencionada diera un paso adelante y se la guió hacia destino.

—Zoisite, ve a la región europea con Mercury —ordenó y estos se marcharon—. Cómo ustedes son los lideres deberán estar pendientes de la funciones de los otros tres grupos desde el polo norte.

—Si mi príncipe —Kunzite le hizo una reverencia y Venus se acercó a su princesa.

—Haremos todo lo posible por reparar el daño, no sufra princesa —le tomó las manos y le sonrió, observó a su compañero y se separó de Serenity—. ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando las cuatro parejas se dispersaron, Endymion volvió a tomar la palabra tensando completamente a Serenity.

—Nosotros —la rubia volteó a verlo—, nos quedaremos aquí para ayudar a la gente. ¿Le parece bien?

—Claro —afirmó con la cabeza—. Príncipe Endymion.

—Dígame —giró sobre sus pies para ponerse a trabajar.

—Lo siento. —soltó con la mirada baja, así que volteó a mirarla.

—¿Por qué lo siente?

—Yo cause las inundaciones… esto es todo mi culpa.


	4. III: Sensaciones

Bien, aquí les tengo otro capítulo de Luna Maldita. Cómo ya les dije, no es un fic largo. Así que tampoco falta mucho para terminarlo, tal vez unos tres capitulos más aparte del epilogo.

Bueno, les dejo aquí el capitulo 3, disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Luna Maldita**

**III**

**"Sensaciones"**

* * *

Ese año había sido el más movido en Terra, el príncipe heredero fue obligado a tomar posición del mando por un accidente de sus padres y con ello, se convirtió en el responsable de todo acto terrestre.

Sus cuatro guardianes, se pusieron en total disposición para ayudarlo con las tareas. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite y Kunzite, cooperaban en todo lo que podían. Pero había cosas que sólo podía hacer él.

—¿Qué? —exclamó con un movimiento de su capa—, ¿es necesario que vaya?

—Nosotros no podemos ir en su lugar —respondió el hombre de cabellos blancos—, si queremos mantener la buena relación con los Selenitas debe ir a la fiesta de los dieciséis años de la princesa.

—¿No estoy demasiado ocupado para una fiesta?

—Sí, lo está. Pero mínimo debe ir a presenciar la coronación. No le tomará más de una o dos horas a lo máximo.

—¡Mi príncipe! —una voz sonó tras él, los dos hombres presentes voltearon hacia la mujer de cabellos rojos que apareció con un tazón de jugo—. Le traje algo para que beba.

—Gracias —tomó el vaso y lo olfateó—, no me agrada el aroma que emite tu brebaje Beryl.

—¡Tómelo con confianza! —ante la insistencia, se bebió todo el contenido. La mujer sonrió para si misma al notar como la nuez de Adán de su cuello se movía a medida que bebía la fórmula —. ¿Ve que no le paso nada? —continuó hablando mientras tomaba el tazón de aluminio.

—No, y era una buena infusión, me ha quitado la molestia de la garganta.

—Sólo quiero su vida eterna —le hizo una reverencia para despedirse—. Con su permiso —se retiró.

—¡Príncipe! —los cuatro caballeros se le acercaron rápidamente asustados—. ¡¿Cómo se bebió el brebaje de esa mujer?!

—No creo que me haga daño, al contrario —preguntó confundido.

—Beryl es una conocida hechicera —condenó Nephrite.

—No vaya a embrujarlo con uno de sus brebajes.

—¡No sean así con la pobre mujer!

—No es por nada —Kunzite apoyó la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su príncipe—, pero háganos caso, no beba nada más de esa mujer.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Y confirmen mi asistencia, voy a ir a la Luna a la fiesta de la princesa.

—Nos alegra oír eso.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Aquel baile de máscaras había tomado por sorpresa al príncipe Endymion, la princesa se le presentó con curiosidad compartiendo con él todos los bailes de la fiesta. Algo había en aquellos ojos azules que lo incomodaba, tanto y más como ella se sentía.

¿Qué sería esa sensación? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Pero algo se removió en él cuando se dio cuenta que lo había seguido. Verla en la tierra le afectó de sobremanera, no era la inocente princesa que se imaginó, era una mujer de armas tomar.

—Príncipe —Kunzite lo reverenció—, ya deje a la princesa en el palacio lunar. Les pedí a sus guardianas que la cuidaran mejor.

—Gracias —agradeció tomando asiento en el gran salón del Palacio Elysion—, ¿algo más?

—No, eso es todo.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos, aunque no podía quitarse la sensación de estar siendo observado, giraba constante mente su rostro en toda dirección. Sentía que se estaba poniendo lunático…

Un terrestre lunático… ¡Vaya paradoja!

No podía sacarse de su mente los ojos azules cubierto por esa máscara en la fiesta, la cara de desafío cuando le pidió venir a Terra; desesperado batió sus cabellos entre las manos. ¡Tenía que calmarse!

Abandonó el reino Dorado hacia la superficie terrestre para visitar los pueblos, las celebraciones eran el pan de cada día. Brindaban por lo prosperidad que cubría al planeta azul y a sus habitantes.

Había comprado un pan amasado a una anciana cuando sus ojos de un profundo azul se cruzaron con otro par de iris azules. ¿Realmente ella estaba en su planeta? ¿O la estaba viendo en todos lados?

La visión fue tan rápida que no pudo cerciorarse de que Serenity estuviera presente, mas la voz de Beryl indicándole las variaciones del mar lo preocuparon.

Había cosas más importantes en ese momento.

El mar se había puesto muy bravo, las olas golpeaban con fuerza en la costa y se salvó por poco de un beso de la bruja Beryl…

—¡Debemos avisarle a todos que se preparen!

Las inundaciones no tardaron en invadirlo todo, las cosechas cubiertas de agua, casas inundadas… todo era un caos. Se quitó las botas, la capa y se puso él mismo a ayudar a su gente.

—¡No pierdan la calma por favor! —les pidió a todos que se tranquilizaron para oír a su soberano—. Tenemos que ordenarnos para poder solucionar todos los problemas. Primero, lleven a las mujeres, a los ancianos y a los niños a un lugar seguro. Segundo, necesito que vayamos a la costa a ver como logramos calmar las marejadas.

—¡¿Príncipe?! —la voz de Kunzite llamó su atención.

—Ya, lleven a un lugar seguro a la gente que les pedí, y enseguida nos reunimos. —se despidió de los ciudadanos y se acercó a su comandante, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Cinco jóvenes mujeres vestidas con diminutas faldas de colores eran rodeadas por los cuatro generales. Las recorrió a todas con la mirada y se sorprendió de que la princesa también estuviera ahí… y con que vestimenta… Sacudió su cabeza y miró a Kunzite:

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó haciendo un gesto para que bajaran las armas.

—Las mujeres dicen venir de la luna a ayudar —le informó Jadeite.

—Perfecto —dijo—, hace falta ayuda así que no hay que despreciar cinco pares de manos.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?, príncipe. —preguntó Venus, adelantando un paso hacia él.

—A ver, dividámonos. —miró a Serenity, no pudo evitar perder la mirada en las largas piernas de ésta—. ¿Puedo ordenarles a tus guardianas? —cohibida por la sensación de aquella mirada penetrante, le afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí, ellas son Venus, Mars, Júpiter y Mercury —las presentó.

—Gracias—respondió mirando a sus generales—. Jadeite, ve con Mars y revisa la región Oriente. Nephrite, ve con Júpiter a la región americana. Zoisite, ve a la región europea con Mercury. Cómo ustedes son los lideres, Kunzite, Venus, deberán estar pendientes de la funciones de los otros tres grupos desde el polo Norte.

Cuando las cuatro parejas se dispersaron, Endymion volvió a tomar la palabra tensando completamente a Serenity.

—Nosotros —la rubia volteó a verlo—, nos quedaremos aquí para ayudar a la gente. ¿Le parece bien?

—Claro —afirmó con la cabeza—. Príncipe Endymion.

—Dígame —giró sobre sus pies para ponerse a trabajar.

—Lo siento. —soltó con la mirada baja, así que volteó a mirarla.

—¿Por qué lo siente?

—Yo cause las inundaciones… esto es todo por mi culpa.

—¿Su culpa? —se acercó a ella intrigado.

—Sí —Endymion se atrevió a levantarle el mentón para mirarla a los ojos—, por —cuando ambas miradas se conectaron, el rubor se marcó con fuerza en las mejillas blancas de la princesa— enojarme en la tierra… Mi enojo alteró las mareas. Lo… siento.

—¿Y —la soltó sutilmente— qué le causó el enojo en mi querida Terra?

—Esa mujer… —respondió sin quitar los ojos de encima, él notó el reproche en ellos—, la de los vestidos largos… en la costa… —no aguantó más y corrió la mirada apretando los puños—. Esa que usted besó…

Endymion la miró confundido y empezó a notar como la marea empezaba nuevamente a azotar con fuerza en las costas. Sin duda, esa pequeña era muy poderosa. Aunque no entendía a que se refería, le sonrió.

—No sé bien a qué se refiere, pero si quiere revisar la Terra debería avisarme. Yo podría enseñarle los lugares más bellos.

Sorprendida volvió a mirarlo—. ¡Pero… si usted me ha echado!

—Pero ya está aquí —fingió toser para acomodar su voz—, una princesa no merece estar escondiéndose como una ladrona en vez de disfrutar el paseo.

—¿De verdad —preguntó emocionada—, de verdad sería mi guía?

—Claro, si me ayuda con el caos que cubre la Terra. Sería un honor. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa casi derrite por completo a Serenity, quien le devolvió de forma automática la sonrisa.

—¡Bien! —recuperó la energía y lo traspasó—. Lléveme hasta la costa, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Está bien —la guío hasta la costa y cuando llegó la rubia hizo aparecer el cetro lunar entre sus manos.

—Es la primera vez que usó el cetro lunar —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Mi madre dijo que debería poder usarlo a un mínimo nivel, pero el suficiente para calmar el mar.

—Entonces —Endymion se paró tras ella y observó el embravecido mar—, confié en usted misma. Yo ya lo hago.

—Gracias —sonrió de lado, apretando con fuerza el cetro—. Aquí vamos —cerró los ojos—, poder de la luna hazte presente —elevó el cetro en la mano derecha cuando éste se empezó a iluminar, regresándole la vestimenta de princesa—. ¡Intensificación Curativa Lunar*! —llevó su otra mano al cetro mientras éste emitía una cálida energía que cubría todo el mar a medida que las grandes olas se eliminaban de la superficie marítima.

—¡Lo logró! —dijo sorprendido, al ver como el agua se retiraba de la tierra—. Eso fue sorprenden… —no pudo terminar de hablar, Serenity bajó los brazos cansada y cayó de espaldas en sus brazos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —afirmó agitada—, sólo necesito… —tomó aire—, descansar un momento.

—Serenity —dijo con voz firme, el tenerla tan cerca le estaba llenando de sensaciones inexplicables.

—Dime que no… —lo miró fijamente bajándose de sus brazos—, dime que no la besaste aquí.

—¿Yo? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Besar a quién?

—A —bajó la mirada—, a la pelirroja.

—¡¿A Beryl?! —exclamó espantado y empezó a reírse, la princesa lo miró de reojo—. No, no la besé —le sonrió—, ¿por eso estaba enojada? —invadida por la vergüenza, afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Él la miró, el movimiento de su cabello, su traje de Sailor… su vestido de princesa…era totalmente una diosa.

Estaba claro ahora porque últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se sentía atraído por la diosa de la Luna. ¡Rayos! Eso no podía ser… ¡No podía sentirse atraído por ella, era un pecado!

—¡Si me enoje por eso! —le gritó haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos, la observó y esperó que hable—. Yo no sé lo que pasa, usted es muy amable con todo el mundo pero conmigo se comportó de una manera tosca y fría. Lo he observado por semanas a escondidas y ese día cuando lo vi con esa mujer yo…

¡Rayos! Ella sentía lo mismo que él… eso no estaba bien…

—Princesa Serenity —se acercó a ella—, es consciente de que nosotros no podemos ser ni siquiera amigos.

—Lo sé —ella también se acercó y apoyó su mano derecha en la mejilla masculina.

—Esta atracción no está bien, ya no deberíamos vernos —le susurró ante el contacto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no se permite este tipo de contactos —él también puso su mano en la mejilla femenina—, entre los habitantes de Terra y de la Luna. No podemos amarnos…

—Lo sé también —cerró sus ojos con pena—, no podemos amarnos… pero ya es muy tarde, ¿verdad?

—Me temó que sí… es una sensación inexplicable la que me recorre.

—Yo siento lo mismo —afirmó mirándolo—, pero no me importa. Yo quiero explorar esa sensación…

—Princesa…

—Serenity —lo interrumpió con los labios a punto de rozarse.

—Serenity —repitió tomándole el rostro entre ambas manos.

—Endymion… —con la misma atracción que la Luna ejerce sobre la Tierra, sus labios se encontraron.

* * *

**_Aclaración:_**

*"Intensificación Curativa Lunar" Es la traducción literal del "Moon Healing Escalation" No quería usar "Curacion Lunar" ni el término en inglés.

* * *

Nos leemos

Aquatic~


	5. IV: Luz de Luna

**Aquí estoy! Lamento las demoras, pero como saben. Una es madre y tiene responsabilidades aparte de la escritura. ¡Y como una es madre es una mujer estresada y mientras tenga stress ustedes tendran que leer. ajajajja xD Ya sin más, me despido, disfruten la lectura.  
**

* * *

**Luna Maldita**

**IV**

"**La cálida Luz de Luna"**

* * *

Aunque las aguas se habían calmado en Terra, quedaba mucho por hacer. Eso era el deber sobretodo en estos momentos. Al menos para los Sailor y los generales.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**División Norteamericana**_.

La Sailor de falda verde observaba atónita lo majestuoso de aquel lugar pese a estar cubierto por agua. Se adelantó un paso pero Nephrite la detuvo. El comandante de ojos azules extendió su brazo para impedirle que avance.

—Sin una estrategia no sirve de nada movernos en este territorio —le dijo de manera seca—. No está en la Luna.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? —preguntó malhumorada, la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Júpiter.

—Estos son mis dominios, se hace lo que yo diga —con esa frase que sólo consiguió fruncir más el ceño de la castaña, cerró sus ojos y se concentró—. Las constelaciones pueden enseñarme la mejor forma de actuar —dijo, abrió los ojos y la miró señalando con su cabeza—. Sígueme. Esto no nos demorará mucho.

—Entendido.

_**División Europea.**_

—¡Todo Europa está cubierta de agua! —gruñó el hombre de ojos verdes—. Vamos a poner manos a la obra de inmediato —dijo quitándose la chaqueta gris de líneas verdes.

—Tranquilícese —le pidió Mercury apretándose la oreja derecha, unos lentes celestes aparecieron frente a sus ojos—. No podemos movernos sin saber que es lo que hay que hacer.

—Yo actuó, no planeó —se quejó—. Para planear está Nephrite.

—Y yo también —le respondió analizando lo que veían en un rango de 360º. Tras tener unas sugerencias para su compañero, volvió a apretarse la oreja y una vez que su microcomputadora se retirara de su visión, dijo—. Empecemos por aquí —le señaló la derecha—, eso nos acortará tiempo por el tipo de suelo.

—Menos charla y más acción —el comandante de rubio cabello cenizo, se le adelantó—. Es hora de comenzar.

_**División Oriente.**_

Sailor Mars estaba preparando pequeñas fogatas a los aldeanos que habían perdido sus casas. Mientras Jedite, le servía bebidas calientes. No había grandes daños una vez que el agua se había retirado, pero la gente necesitaba entrar en calor.

—Eres buena haciendo fuego —le comentó ofreciéndole la última taza de hierbas caliente que le quedaba—. Anda tómalo, esas ropas deben ser bastante friolentas.

—Lo son —aceptó la taza entre sus manos y la sopló antes de ingerir un poco—, pero vengo de un planeta caliente. Esta vestimenta incluso da calor.

—Ya lo veo. Aunque no todos los días se ve a una mujer pirómana.

—Piro… —la morocha lo miró perpleja mientras pestañeaba consecutivamente—. ¿Me llamaste pirómana?

—Una mujer que hace fuego, es una pirómana —defendió sus palabras—. Bien, sigamos.

_**Circulo polar Ártico**_

En un gran computador, el hombre de cabellos plateados observaba con detenimiento los avances de sus compañeros desde los monitores. Todo marchaba muy bien -por suerte- gracias a que el mar volvía a estar sereno.

Desvió la mirada un poco para observar a la mujer de cabellos largos que lo acompañaba, no decía nada pero se notaba a simple vista que a pesar de su pose de superioridad estaba muerta de frío. Sólo se necesitaba ver los violáceos que se habían puesto sus labios para darse cuenta.

—Y dices, que tú eres la líder de las guardianas de la princesa de la Luna.

—Exactamente —dijo alzando el mentón—. Soy la líder de las sailors.

—Ahora entiendo porque su excelencia se les escapa con mucha facilidad.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? —preguntó sin perder la postura.

— Lo que escucho: ¡Ahora entiendo por qué su princesa se escapo con tanta facilidad! —levantó el rostro del computador para fijarlo en las orbes azules que relampagueaban con furia.

Venus apretó los labios y tras soltar el aire por la nariz, dijo— ¿Cree que no soy capaz en mis funciones? Pues esta muy equivocado. Nadie ha puesto nunca en tela de juicio mis actos como líder.

—Por supuesto, porque nunca ha estado con verdaderos guerreros, usted no es más que una princesa nacida en cuna de oro, al igual que a quien tiene que proteger; para mí que lo único que quisieron al llamarla a usted y a las otras, fue conseguirle compañeras de juegos a la princesa de la luna —sabia que eran palabras duras, y que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría. Pero –en sí- no era más que una niña tratando de salvar vidas, haciendo el trabajo que debería ser hecho sólo por hombres.

Él era un guerrero, había nacido y había sido criado para pelear y proteger su reino y su planeta, no sólo a su príncipe sino a su propia gente.

El rostro de la rubia perdió expresión con aquellas palabras, él no entendí la responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros para evitar que las palabras dichas hace dieciséis años por Neherenia nunca tuvieran cabida. ¿Qué sabía él, si ella tenía el mismo o era más fuerte que él?

¿Qué sabía él de su vida?

Volvió a tomar aire y fingiendo totalmente calma sonrió— Si hacemos el trabajo de un hombre, es porque somos capaces. Tal vez somos compañeras de juegos de la princesa de la Luna, pero también somos sus guardianas.

Sonrió con sorna solo para provocarla— ¿Guardianas de sus muñecas, o son sus muñecas? —se levantó y quedo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—No usamos muñecas —sonrió fijando sus ojos azules en los del platinado y empuñó su mano derecha haciendo aparecer una espada. Retrocedió rápidamente y apoyó la punta de ésta en la garganta del comandante—. Jugamos con cosas como ésta, y no me temblará el pulso para mostrarte mis habilidades —volvió a sonreírle—. ¿Qué se siente tener algo tan filoso y frío apoyado en el cuello? —el general tragó en seco, haciendo que la nuez se le moviera de manera sexy, provocando que el pulso de Venus se acelerara.

—Supongo que podrá dar una muestra detallada de lo que se siente

La mujer afirmó su mano en la espada— Se supone que estamos aquí en una misión de paz, pero si no se puede —retrocedió un paso y despegó la punta de la espada del cuello de Kunzite—. Si no sólo sabes usar la espada para apuntar, demuéstralo.

—Claro que la sé usar para muchas cosas, su majestad —la reverenció con fingida ironía—. He sido entrenado como guerrero y como líder, desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre, sé de diplomacia y sé que ni usted ni yo, vamos a desencadenar un conflicto por no saber limar nuestras asperezas —tomó la capa gris que llevaba en la espalda y la puso en los hombros de la rubia—. Y esto es para que no se congelé, Venus...

Contraída por la repentina acción del Líder de los generales, susurró —. Aurea

—¿Qué dijo? — Kunzite dirigió su mirada de nuevo a ella

—No me llamo Venus, sólo represento mi planeta natal, mi nombre es Aurea. Venus es mi madre —mencionó mirando hacia otro lugar.

—Es un bello nombre —sonrió de lado—, le hace honor al oro de sus cabellos.

_**Castillo Elysion.**_

—Serenity —Endymion, se acercó con una toalla para que se limpiara los brazos que lucían embarrados al igual que las puntas de sus botas rojas—. Me gusta mucho como luce con ese traje —comentó mientras observaba con detenimiento la vestimenta de su compañera.

—Gracias —respondió algo apenada tomando las toallas—. Es la primera vez que use el traje Sailor al igual que mis amigas —comentó emocionada—. Es más practico a la hora de hacer el trabajo pesado.

—Ya lo creo —inevitablemente su mirada se desviaba a las piernas blancas de la princesa—. Este —titubeó así que ella lo miró expectante—. Si se siente ya mejor, deberíamos volver al pueblo a ayudar a la gente.

—Sí, ya me siento mejor —se levantó de golpe, pero se mareó y gracias a la rápida maniobra del hombre de cabellos oscuros, se salvó de caer al suelo—. Ups…

—Debe —le susurró mirando fijamente los ojos azules—, tener cuidado.

—Sus ojos —dijo de pronto la princesa—, son muy bonitos —completó sonrojada al igual que el príncipe—. Son tan azules como su planeta… es tan —acercó su mano a la mejilla de Endymion— maravilloso.

—Sus ojos también lo son —comentó apoyando su rostro en la delicada mano femenina—. Serenity…

—Endymion —la diosa de la luna se le adelantó y unió sus labios con los del soberano de Terra—. Yo… —se separó muy apenada, el rubor cubría las mejillas de ésta—, lo siento, me deje llevar.

Él sonrió e hizo un gesto de reverencia aceptando las disculpas— Supongo que deberé pedirle lo mismo.

—¿Eh? —no alcanzó a pronunciar otra palabra, Endymion cubrió su boca con la suya.

—Discúlpeme, yo también me deje llevar —tras unas miradas risueñas volvieron a las aldeas a ayudar.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Definitivamente, dos pares de mano son siempre mejor que uno. La tierna y linda princesa, era toda una guerrera a la hora de dar instrucciones. Dándole apoyó moral a las mujeres y entreteniendo a los niños, Endymion pudo fácilmente –con ayuda de los hombres– reparar lo que estaba dañado. Pero había cosas imposibles de solucionar, el agua que había dañado camas y ropas.

—Todo se ha echado a perder, su majestad —comentó preocupado un anciano—. ¿Qué haremos?

La noche había empezado a caer sobre sus cabezas y la majestuosa luna iluminaba la aldea. Serenity levantó la mirada hacia esa masa luminosa y sonrió inconscientemente. Ese era su hogar, y desde la tierra se veía esplendorosa. La cálida Luz de Luna brilló sobre la princesa y ésta se levantó como hipnotizada.

Endymion que había desviado la mirada hacia la Selenita, se acercó a ella al ver que no reaccionaba a su nombre.

—¡Serenity! —volvió a llamarla, pero no respondió—. ¿Qué le sucede?

El cetro lunar con el cristal de plata comenzó a emitir una cálida energía. Y la voz de la Diosa Selene -reina del Milenio de Plata- sonó en el ambiente.

—¡Nuestro deber es protegerlos! —una luz rosada cubrió a la princesa regresándole el vestido blanco—. ¡Mi hija ha demostrado ser una buena descendiente lunar, así que necesita el poder de las Sailor para poder restaurar la paz en la tierra y que todo vuelva como antes!

Endymion abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como cuatro líneas de colores: azul, verde, rojo y naranja, se dirigían al cetro Lunar. Y éste emitía una luz rosada más allá del cuerpo de su portadora, invadió la tierra, las casas, a los aldeanos que se sentía de pronto tranquilos y en paz. De pronto, la luz cubría todo Terra.

Su príncipe se giraba sobre sus pies sorprendido, pero se aseguró de estar cerca por si volvía a desvanecerse.

La Luz se extinguió, Terra volvió a la tranquilidad, a la paz y a la armonía que la caracterizaba. Serenity bajó el báculo pestañando sucesivamente sin poder creer el poder que había experimentado. Él se paró frente a ella, pero cuando levantó la mirada para verlo, la atrapó entre sus fuertes y fornidos brazos.

—¡Endymion! —habló asombrada por la acción inesperada.

—Realmente estaba asustado —le susurró sin romper el abrazo.

—¿Asustado? —preguntó ingenuamente. Él se separó un poco y le sonrió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

—¿Qué me ha hecho princesa? —omitió la pregunta de ella y la abrazó nuevamente. Justo en el momento que se escuchó una tos, se separaron y se vieron frente a sus guardianes.

—Príncipe Endymion —Kunzite adelantó un paso—, ¿Qué significa esto?

—¡Serenity! —regañó Venus con las manos en la cintura—. ¿Qué hace?

—Bueno, yo —balbuceó la princesa, se miró con el moreno de cabellos oscuros y ambos dijeron al unísono.

—¡Estamos enamorados!

* * *

=D Nos leemos!

Aquatic~


	6. V: Pacto de Amor

_**Hello Everybody! Regresé de mis vacaciones con las pilas recargaditas! La playa me encanta, más encima lunas gigantes, lunas casi llenas... Oh si era mi paraiso, sale a flote mi cangrejita interna xD ._. Por eso será que dicen que las Cancerianas son lunaticas porque tienen el humor dependiendo de la luna xD Lo que si me re inspiré. Tanto así que terminé la planificación completa de Conquistame! jaja xD Pero no se preocupen, quedan minimo 16 capitulos para el final. No como esta historia que quedan dos y el epilogo ;o; Es una linda historia me gusta tocar estos temas que no son visto normalmente por aquí. Y les agradezco a todas por acompañarme en esta y en cada una de las locuras que escribo. Gracias  
**_

_**Aquatic~  
**_

_**Sin más los dejo con este capítulo.  
**_

* * *

**Luna Maldita**

**V**

"**Pacto de Amor"**

* * *

—¡Pero princesa! —gritó indignada Venus tomando a la chica rubia para separarla del príncipe.

—¡Príncipe Endymion! —gruñó Kunzite adelantando los mismos pasos que Venus para acercarse a su soberano—. ¡¿Qué es esta estupidez?! Nos vamos un par de horas, ¿y ustedes se enamoran?

—¡No es una estupidez! —defendió Serenity, frunciendo los hombros y el ceño—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —estiró su mano y la entrelazó con la de Endymion, éste miró el lazo y luego a ella. Para su alegría, pudo leer en su mirada que estaba de su lado.

—¡Tiene todo de malo! —tanto las Sailor como los generales, pusieron el grito en el cielo—. ¡No pueden enamorarse!

—¡Vámonos princesa! —Júpiter la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia ella separándola de Endymion.

—¡No! —gritó tratando de retomar la mano, pero los generales armaron una barrera entre su príncipe y la heredera del reino Lunar.

—¡No te preocupes Serenity! —exclamó Endymion tratando de abrirse paso entre sus hombres—. Ya lo solucionaremos.

Ambos resignados se alejaron en direcciones opuestas con sus guardianes, pero aprovecharon un segundo de distracción para volverse a unir en un abrazo lleno de promesas y un beso furtivo terminado por los guardianes que jalaban de sus brazos para que se separaran lanzando maldiciones al aire.

—¡Todo saldrá bien Serenity! —le gritó siendo tomado por los brazos por los generales, prácticamente arrastrándolo.

—¡Confió en ti! —respondió mirando hacia atrás, mientras Júpiter y Mars la tomaban de la espalda para hacerla avanzar—. ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**Castillo Elysion**_

—¡Traición! —gritó Endymion con un movimiento de su capa—. ¡Eso es lo que he visto por parte de ustedes cuatro!

—¡Entiéndanos Endymion! —Kunzite estaba igual o más alterado que los otros tres generales.

—¡Nuestra misión es protegerlo! —Nephrite adelantó un paso—. Usted y la princesa no pueden estar juntos, es imposible.

—Romper una regla de Dios —comentó Zoisite temeroso—, es castigado con la muerte. ¡Su muerte está asegurada al lado de la princesa!

—Nosotros —Jedite le hizo una reverencia—, no podemos permitir que un enamoramiento lo conduzca a la muerte. No podemos permitirlo.

—¿Morir? Morir pude morir miles de veces, pero no lo he hecho —se acercó a su sillón y se dejó caer en ella—. Sí muero después de haber experimentado esta majestuosa sensación, la verdad no me preocupa.

—¡Pero la gente de Terra! —gruño Kunzite—. ¡Ellos son mucho más importantes que la princesita de la luna!

—Lo sé, no voy a morir, ni voy a dejar a mi gente sin protección. Pero en mi relación con Serenity, no se metan.

—¡Príncipe!

—¡Es una orden! —impuso con la voz cargada de autoritarismo.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**Milenio de Plata**_

El silencio puede ser calma y otras veces una tortura interminable. Serenity estaba sentada en el sillón real de su madre, mientras la Reina iba y venía frente a ella sin decirle nada.

Mareada por el vaivén, decidió romper el silencio.

—Madre…

—¡Por todos los planetas del firmamento! —explotó la reina elevando los brazos—. ¡De todos los hombres del universo tenías que fijarte en el príncipe Endymion!

—Pero madre…

—Hija, entiende, el amor entre ustedes es algo imposible. Nosotras tenemos una vida larga, casi eterna y él no. Él no tardará en envejecer y morir.

—Pero si fuera un amor imposible, no nos hubiéramos enamorados tan rápido —aspiró profundo—. Es como si estuviéramos predestinados….

—Serenity, mi querida Serenity —se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos—. Los amores imposibles no existen, sólo existen amores prohibidos por la diferencia que poseemos. Somos Diosas pequeña, él es un simple terrestre, príncipe, pero terrestre.

—Mamá —las lágrimas caían por las mejillas claras de la princesa sin piedad—. Estoy segura de que estoy enamorada de él. Y no me importaría pasar el tiempo que viva a su lado.

—¡Serenity reacciona!

—¡No! —elevó la voz y se levantó—. Él y yo tenemos un sueño en común, proteger ese hermoso planeta azul, juntos… ¡No me importa si no es en esta vida!

La afirmación puso pálida a la reina, el terminó de la vida de su hija era algo que la aterraba.

—¡Quiero formar un nuevo reino en la corteza terrestre, en la superficie! —miró sus manos—. Si debo protegerlo desde el exterior y él desde el interior, ¿por qué no juntos desde la superficie de ese majestuoso planeta?

—Hija… eso es…

—¡Es posible! ¡Si uno lo quiere es posible! Quiero vivir con él, el resto de su vida. Quiero vivir en la tierra, madre. Quiero formar un reino de paz, de balance con el cristal de plata.

—¿Y crees que él este de acuerdo? —preguntó iniciando nuevamente el vaivén—. Tú no sabes lo que él piensa. ¿Crees que él piensa igual que tú?

—¡Estoy segura de que así es, porque es nuestro sueño en común!

—Majestad —la voz del consejo Artemis, interrumpió en el salón real—. Endymion, príncipe de Terra desea entrevistarse con usted.

—¡Ves! —exclamó la princesa señalando al hombre de larga cabellera blanca—. Él está aquí, si sólo fuera una diversión, él no hubiera venido.

—Eso ya lo veremos —miró a Artemis con un gesto para que lo dejara entrar—. Ya lo veremos. —en pocos segundo, el príncipe heredero de Terra estaba parado frente a ambas Selenitas con una reverencia. —. Me gustaría poder darle la bienvenida —dijo, y éste rompió la reverencia—, pero dada las circunstancias debo informar mi desacuerdo con lo que esta pasando entre ustedes.

—Yo sé —miró a la reina fijamente—, nosotros no tenemos futuro, quizás no podamos avanzar más allá de una relación pasajera por la diferencia de orígenes. Pero reina —desvió su mirada hacia Serenity—, permítanos compartir el tiempo que nos concedan los dioses para estar juntos.

—Endymion —susurró la joven rubia con las manos juntas sobre su pecho.

—Eres un príncipe, ¿no te serviría mejor buscarte una terrestre para procrear un hijo? —miró a su hija—. Las diosas lunares sólo damos a luz a mujeres. Nunca obtendrías un heredero para tus tierras y la mezcla de sangres podría causarle muchos percances.

—No me he puesto a pensar en el futuro su majestad, sólo sé que estoy aquí ahora, pidiendo por favor que me conceda el permiso para visitar a su hija. Si no lo desea como pretendiente, entonces me conformó con que me permita ser su amigo.

—Lo pensaré —la reina cerró sus ojos y caminó hacia la puerta—, y luego les daré la respuesta a su petición.

Cuando creyó que se detendría en la puerta para ordenarle su partida, la Reina siguió de largo y salió de la sala, dejándolos solos.

—Endymion… —susurró la princesa acercándosele despacio, con miedo a que su madre volviera. Éste giró y sin previo aviso la abrazó, la sostuvo contra él como si quisiera recordar su cercanía por toda la eternidad.

—Serenity —se separó un poco, para apoyar su frente en la de ella—, no me importa lo que lo demás digan, yo quiero estar contigo el tiempo que sea necesario. Aunque sólo sea un día, una hora o simplemente un minuto —levantó la mano derecha y le acarició la mejilla con el revés de ésta—. Yo…

—Shhh —lo silenció acercando sus labios a los de él—, no digas nada.

Tras la puerta, la reina estaba parada con los ojos cerrados y el dedo índice doblado sobre sus labios, estaba muy preocupada por los sentimientos crecientes sobre aquellos dos. Ahora ya no temía por su hija, si no por el príncipe de la tierra también.

—¡Su majestad, ¿esta segura?! —preguntó Venus, observando el abrazo de los príncipes a través de la puerta mal cerrada.

—No estoy segura de nada, Aurea. De nada —miró sobre el hombro la escena—. Pero si la profecía de Neherenia se hace real, y mi hija muere… no quiero prohibirle sentirse plena, ese bello sentimiento que sólo uno conoce cuando se enamora.

—Habla como mi madre —respondió algo intranquila, pues la imagen del mal humorado de Kunzite pasó por su mente como un rayo de luz. Llevó la mano derecha a su frente y suspiró—. Esperemos que no sufran.

—¡Yo también lo espero! —y con ello se alejaron del salón.

—¡Vámonos a Terra! —la animó tomándola de ambas manos.

—¡Pero mi madre! —protestó asustada.

—¡He venido en mi amado Pegaso, sólo tardaremos un momento en ir, que veas lo que quiero enseñarte y después te regreso sin problemas a tu balcón!

—Me voy a meter en problemas —parecía asustada pero verlo con ella, quitó rápidamente toda inseguridad—. Esta bien, vamos.

—Genial.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al palacio de Elysion, allí la condujo a ojos cerrados hasta el jardín del castillo. Una vez ahí, quitó su mano de los ojos azul celeste de la princesa quien se quedo maravillada con la cantidad de rosedales frente a ella. El aroma a rosas se sentía en todo el sitio.

—Endymion esto es maravilloso —exclamó con las manos empuñadas frente a ella—. Es hermoso.

—No tanto como la mujer que tengo al lado —le susurró apoyando sus manos en la tierra—Las rosas blancas, representan la pureza, el nacimiento de un sentimiento puro. Mira esto —cerró sus ojos y las rosas blancas que adornaban el jardín se tornaron amarillas.

—¡Wow! —cada vez estaba más sorprendida—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Estoy conectado con mi planeta, cada centímetro de Terra tiene vida propia, mi planeta es vida.

—Endymion…

—Las rosas amarillas, son entregadas como alegría por un día importante, como lo es hoy para nosotros… Y ahora, te voy a mostrar mis favoritas —volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento y las rosas amarillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Rosas rojas, un símbolo —se acercó y con cuidado quitó una de un rosedal—, de amor, de pasión… —las mejillas de Serenity se enrojecieron tanto como el pimpollo de rosa que Endymion portaba en sus manos—. Con este pimpollo de rosa roja, que representa la pureza de un amor que nace, yo, Endymion, Príncipe de Elysion, quiero que tú, Serenity, princesa de Milenio de Plata, que nosotros nos prometamos algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Qué pase lo que pase, aunque nos separen o muramos, este sentimiento que ha florecido en nosotros como estas bellas flores, nunca se marchitará… Que será capaz de sobrevivir a todo, y al paso de los años.

Serenity estaba tan perdida en la profundidad de aquellos ojos zafiros que no pudo responder, sólo pudo acordar las distancias y sellar la promesa de la mejor firma para dos amantes: Un beso.


	7. VI: Guerra Lunar

**_Ohhhhh voy a llorar ;o; Es el primer Long Fic que terminó en este Fandom ;o; Qué emoción! He decidido subir hoy el capítulo final por ser el cumpleaños de una buena amiga que hice en este Fandom, y no sólo por chat. ¡Lucy! Feliz Cumpleaños! Pensé en dedicarte este capítulo por tu ayuda en la elaboración del mismo. Gracias amiga ;)_**

**_Y sin más les dejo el final de Luna Maldita._**

* * *

**Luna Maldita**

**VI**

**"Guerra Lunar"**

* * *

Los días pasaban y más se unían los príncipes en sus paseos por las maravillosas tierras de Terra; Serenity estaba encantada con las sensaciones que exploraba tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Al lado de Endymion, se sentía completa, se sentía feliz y él, -para su tranquilidad- se sentía igual.

Pero no todos lucían felices por aquella pareja, los generales estaba muy preocupados por su señor y ni hablar de la pelirroja, Beryl.

La muchacha llegó hasta lo más incognito del polo norte a buscar a Kunzite, tenía que convencerlo de erradicar a la princesa lunar de Terra antes que la muerte se llevará a su príncipe.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —gruñó el hombre de cabellos plateados, apretando sus puños—. El príncipe no ve más allá de la princesa de la Luna.

—¡Sí no hacemos algo, nuestro Endymion morirá! —gritó exaltada, la sola idea de perderlo, la enfurecía.

—¡Te dije que lo sé, pero si él no quiere escucharnos… quizás la muerte sea su mejor recompensa, aunque no se la deseo. —pasó por al lado de la pelirroja—. En estos momentos tengo que salir a una conferencia planetaria.

—¡Ves! —apretó con furia los puños hasta que los nudillos se tornaron completamente blancos—. ¡Ni sus obligaciones cumple! ¡No quiero perderlo, la hechicera de la luna lo ha embrujado! ¡Lo embrujaron para quedarse con Terra… matando a nuestro príncipe!

—No te preocupes Beryl, nunca pasará eso… Antes, sobre nuestros cadáveres.

El líder de los generales dejo a la mujer sola en el cuartel de investigaciones y se marchó, ésta estaba enfurecida por la eficacia de la rubia ante el hombre que juraba que era para ella. No podía permitir aquella relación, no vería morir a su príncipe porque la Diosa de la Luna le daba a manos llenas el néctar de la muerte. Algo tendría que hacer, algo para acabar con esa relación prohibida.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los monitores que controlaban gran parte del polo Norte y notó en uno una energía oscura, llevada por la curiosidad, anotó las condenadas de aquellas ruinas y tras colocarse la capucha de su capa sobre la cabeza, salió en su búsqueda.

No tardó en encontrarlo, la masa de energía negativa era tan grande como atrayente…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**Conferencia planetaria. Palacio Charon, Plutón.**_

—Pero miren quien tenemos aquí —comentó burlesco al ver a la muchacha rubia vestida de amarillo—. Pero si es la princesita que juega a hacer soldado.

Venus volteó y lo miró de reojo, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

—¿Le han comido la lengua los gatos lunares? —siguió bromeando, pero ella lo ignoró. La reina Serenity estaba dando su conferencia por las explosiones y manchas solares que afectaban a los planetas más cercanos al astro rey; que le parecían más importantes que escuchar al moreno despreciable.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó una vez que su reina terminó de hablar.

—Represento a Terra.

—Me lo imaginé —una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios teñidos de naranja—, y después nosotras no sabíamos como controlar a nuestra princesa. —lo miró desafiante—. Al parecer, no son tan capaces pese a ser entrenados desde el vientre materno.

—Si tu princesa no se le hubiera metido hasta por los ojos a nuestro señor, esto no estaría pasando.

—¡Siempre la culpa es nuestra! Pero ustedes son los débiles ante el encanto de una mujer… pese a ser dotados por la fuerza, no fueron dotados de voluntad… Algo que nosotras tenemos de sobra para no sucumbir a sentimientos banales.

—Para ser la hija de Venus, eres muy apática.

—No por ser la hija de Venus, voy a evitar meterte mi espada por la garganta.

—Oh… —sonrió de lado—, no te preocupes querida, como van las cosas… vamos a tener la oportunidad de enfrentar espadas… Pero sin piedad, aunque seas una dama.

Sin decir nada más, tomó su capa y giró sobre sus pies alejándose de ella.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —de pronto, la imagen de su princesa, le ensombreció los ojos—. Qué no sea lo que estoy pensando…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**Castillo Elysion**_

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a todos ustedes? —gritó Endymion enojado, los cuatro generales le estaban bloqueando el paso de salida del palacio—. ¡Déjenme salir!

—No podemos —los cuatro realizaron una reverencia en forma de disculpa—. No nos obligue a encerrarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Estamos cansados! —Jedite tomó la palabra—. No podemos permitir que los Selenitas se adueñen de nuestras tierras matándolo.

—¡Serenity sería incapaz de matarme!

—Ella no —Nephrite adelantó un paso y lo miró fijamente—. Pero nada saldrá bien de su relación, la ira de los dioses no tardará en caer sobre nosotros.

—¡Callaos! —estiró las manos y se abrió paso entre ellos mandándolos a volar en ambas direcciones: Jedite y Kunzite cayeron hacia la derecha, mientras que Nephrite y Zoisite hacia la izquierda—. ¿Quién les ha estado lavando la cabeza? ¡Los selenitas nos protegen con su cristal de plata! ¡Nunca desearían nuestro mal! —y con esas palabras salió de su palacio. Montó al Pegaso y se encaminó a la Luna, tenía que ver a Serenity para calmarse…

—Entonces… eso necesitamos —una voz a espaldas de los generales lleno el silencio del salón principal—, necesitamos tomad el cristal de plata…

—¿Beryl? —exclamaron los cuatro sorprendidos.

—¡Soy la Reina Beryl, marchad! ¡Conseguid el cristal de plata y destruid el Milenio de Plata!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**Milenio de Plata**_

—¡Princesa Serenity! —exclamó al pie de su balcón, ansiaba poder estrecharla en sus brazos para sentir que no estaba equivocado, que aquel sentimiento no podía ser tan cruel.

—Príncipe Endymion —susurró con una cálida sonrisa. Éste aún sobre el Pegaso se elevó hasta ella y saltó al balcón.

—Serenity… —la abrazó—, necesitaba tanto verte.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada al notar la desesperación de aquel abrazo.

—Me temó que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto… —miró con dirección al sol—. Esas manchas solares… traerán tristeza y desolación…

—¿Algo sucede en tu planeta?

—Me temó que sí, pero no quiero ser tu enemigo Serenity… —enmarcó su rostro entre las manos y la besó.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

La oscuridad no tardó en invadir la paz y tranquilidad de la luna, los selenitas trataron de protegerse lo mejor que pudieron, pero el poder negativo de los terrícolas era mayor.

—¡Parad! El odio y la guerra es inútil, no traerá nada bueno! —gritó Endymion a su gente, pero nadie lo escuchó.

—¡Príncipe, se pone de su lado! —Beryl los interceptó y dirigió la mirada a la princesa—. ¡Tú maldita princesa —elevó su espada para dañar la Serenity pero Endymion la protegió con su cuerpo.

—¡No Endymion! —la rubia de coletas tomó el cuerpo del amor de su vida entre sus brazos—. ¡Endymion, abre los ojos!

—¡Princesa, Príncipe! —Venus fue rápida, un sólo movimiento de su espada eliminó a Beryl. La voz de la caída del príncipe terrestre no tardó en correr entre los guerreros.

—¡Nuestro Príncipe ha muerto! —gruñó Kunzite—. ¡No dejemos que nuestro planeta sea gobernado por Selenitas! ¡Atacad todo!

—Ya veo —Venus se acercó a él sacudiendo la espada de la sangre de Beryl—. Es hora de nuestro choque de espadas.

—¡Que sobreviva el mejor! —ambos se pusieron en posición y las chispas de las espadas no tardó en aparecer.

Mars se enfrentaba a Jedite en un combate de artes marciales; Mercury y Zoisite entre la agilidad masculina y la intuición femenina y Júpiter demostraba su fuerza de combate contra Nephrite que parecía desorientado tras la muerte de su príncipe.

La muerte y los gritos desgarradores invadían cada remoto lugar del palacio.

—Endymion —la princesa de la Luna cayó sentada en el cuerpo de su amado aún en brazos—, te quiero… Fuiste mi primer amor y también serás el único. Estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra vida… Esta claro que nos enamoraremos el uno del otro otra vez… —sin quitar la vista del rostro del príncipe, alzó la mano para tomar la espada de éste—. Resucitaremos a través del tiempo, y llegará el día que por fin… la felicidad será nuestra… ¡Por tu amor eterno, Endymion! —dirigió el filo de la espada a su pecho y no titubeó en incrustárselo. Su boca tomó forma de O, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Era su fin.

—¡Princesa! —las cuatro guardianas desatendieron su lucha por aquella imagen de su princesa tendida con la espada en su cuerpo y una mancha roja que se extendía a prisa por lo blanco de su vestido y fueron heridas por los generales.

—No me rendiré —Venus se puso nuevamente de pie con ayuda de la espada y se arremetió contra Kunzite llevándose la vida de éste con ella…

—¡Por nuestra princesa! —Mars elevó con un temblor latente en su mano derecha y apunto a Jedite—. Alma de fuego… elimina —una gran llamarada brotó del dedo índice de la princesa de Marte convirtiendo en cenizas el cuerpo de su oponente.

—La maldición fue cumplida —Júpiter respiraba con dificultad pero junto ambas manos para llegar a Nephrite y lanzarle el más poderoso de sus truenos.

—Moriremos… pero con honor —Mercury se paró tambaleándose y dirigió su mirada al comandante de cabello rubio cenizo que movía las manos como si abarajara el fuego—. El agua elimina el fuego… —movió los dedos como si tocará un arpa—. ¡Agua de Mercurio… ayúdame! —una corriente marina se creo de la nada arrastrando a Zoisite y los cadáveres de los otros tres.

Las sailors guardianas se acercaron hasta su princesa con el último aliento, pero se cayeron rendidas en las escaleras.

—¡Oh por dios! —la Reina miraba anonadada la escena, la maldición de su hermana no era más que la realidad vivida y eso le destrozó el alma. Tomó el cristal de plata y luchó contra sus propios sentimientos para poder encerrar al monstruo de forma permanente.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Castillo Charon**

—¿Qué sucede? —una alta mujer morena observaba la punta de su báculo con sorpresa, este resonaba sin parar.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Castillo Miranda**

—¿Pero porqué la espada de Urano brilla y suena de esta forma? —gritó una mujer de cabello rubio mirando anonadada el objeto.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Castillo Tritón**

—El caos se acerca a gran velocidad —una mujer de cabellos aguamarina observaba el resonar de su espejo, perpleja.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Un fuerte sismo afectó el Castillo Titán, y la Sailor dormida… Despertó.

—Mi Reina —una Sailor de vestimenta morada apareció ante la Reina Serenity—, los designios del destino son crueles, pero no podemos echarle la culpa a la maldición de su hermana por el poder de Metalia… Yo me encargaré —alzó su hoz de silencio y gritó—. ¡Muerte y Renacimiento! —todo desapareció dejando a la Reina frente a Cordon –el caldero primordial donde nacen las estrellas- con las semillas estelares de las Sailor Protectoras, de su hija y de Endymion.

FIN.

* * *

_¡En la noche o en cuanto lo tenga, subo el epílogo!_

_Saluditos_

_Aquatic~_


	8. Epilogo

**_Ahora sí, gracias a todos por acompañarme en ese fic. Muchas gracias ^^_  
**

* * *

**Luna Maldita**

**Epílogo**

**~Un deseo de amor eterno~**

* * *

«Voy a dar mi vida por tu ideal, hija mía, mi sueño es que el tuyo sea real»

—¿Está segura? —preguntó la guardiana del caldero primitivo.

—Sí, mi vida por que estas semillas estelares revivan en una época de paz, en una época donde puedan llevar a cabo todos sus sueños y anhelos.

—Muy bien, mi reina. Sus deseos son órdenes.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—_¡Serena! —gritaba una señora de cabellos lilas peinado en dos odangos—. ¡No corras por los pasillos del hospital, te vas a perder!_

—_¡Serena quiere conocer a su hermanito! —afirmó la pequeña de odangos rubios—. ¡Quiero darle estas rosas a mamá!_

—_¿Quieres a tu hermanito? —preguntó la mujer de ojos azules._

—_¡Claro! —afirmó la niña caminando con las rosas en sus manitas—. ¡Serena ya no estará sola. Soy feliz! —la mujer sonrió de lado._

—_Mi hija va a estar muy contenta._

—_Lo sé abuela —sonrió pero la sonrisa de la niña se esfumó rápidamente._

—_¿Qué pasa querida?_

—_Alguien esta llorando —dijo la pequeña ingresando con cuidado a un pasillo._

—_¡Serena no vayas por ahí! —le pidió su abuela pero era imposible, la niña era demasiado escurridiza._

_Serena escondió las rosas en su mano derecha y con la otra empujó la puerta para entrar. Vio a un niño llorando sobre su cama, con pasos firmes se acercó a él, le tomó la mano y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano._

—_¿Quién eres? —preguntó el niño sorprendido._

—_No llores por favor —le pidió la niña._

—_Es que dentro de poco —le contó afligido—, un amigo muy especial me abandonará. Y yo —sus hombros se sacudía por los sollozos—, no tengo nada que regalarle._

—_¿Sabes? —la pequeña de odangos, abrió los ojos azules y lo miró con una sonrisa—. A partir de hoy Serena tendrá un hermanito. Mi mamá tuvo un bebé —se separó de él y adelantó la mano derecha donde llevaba el ramo de rosas—, y le traje un regalo —tomó una y se la pasó—. Toma… _

—_Gracias —estiró su mano para tomar la rosa._

—_De nada —sonrió cerrando los ojos—. ¿Y tú como te llamas?_

—_Dicen que mi nombre es…_

—_¡Serena! —la mujer de cabellos lilas entró al cuarto—. Discúlpenos… —le pidió al niño de cabellos oscuros—, vámonos._

—_¡Está bien!—la niña se alejó de él despidiéndose con un saludo de su mano izquierda—. Espero volverte a ver —y con esas palabras, abuela y nieta salieron del salón._

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¿En qué piensas? —las palabras de su esposo la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Eh? —sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de su marido—. Ah, pensaba… en los designios del destino.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Los años que tuvimos que pasar para reencontrarnos… el sacrificio de mi madre Lunar y otros acontecimientos.

—Ay Serena… —el hombre la abrazó, hundiendo la barbilla entre los cabellos rubios de su esposa—. Lo importante es que estamos aquí, que esa promesa realizada en los rosedales del castillo Elysion nos mantuvo juntos—buscó la mano derecha de la reina, la enlazó con la suya, la elevó y le depositó un largo beso en los nudillos—. Nuestro deseo de unificar los reinos, de estar juntos y de formar una familia, son hechos. Y debemos darle gracias a que Destino nos dio la oportunidad en esta vida.

—No me importa —se separó de él—, si eres Darien, Endymion o Armando… yo siempre voy a amarte.

—Yo también mi pequeña… por no dejarme sólo y darme tu compañía por la eternidad de nuestras almas.

* * *

.

* * *

_Bien amigos, preparense porque ahora sí iniciará ¡Sólo soy una niña inocente! Mi primer UA dentro Sailor Moon pero tomando también cosas del manga, como la diferencia real de años entre Serena y Darien, la busqueda de la princesa y esas cosas._

_Espero que me acompañen por allá también._

_Aquatic Whisper~_


End file.
